Love Of A Sister, Mother, And Friend
by Ally026
Summary: After the announcement of Levy's pregnancy and after Team Natsu left for their Hundred Year Quest, Gajeel wakes up to a demolished guild, city, and unconscious team mates. However Levy is missing and a note is left. Gajeel and Lily set out to find Levy and return her home, only to find more to the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I hope you enjoy this story! Some of the new characters in this story are the same characters that I first created; before Ruth, Shimmer, Layne, all of them. If you don't know who the names I just listedare, they're in my other stories. Anyway, Ihope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Magnolia laid in ruins. Fire was scattered across the land with a Fairy Tail guild hall destroyed. Gajeel laid on his stomach covered in bruises and slowly stirred as he opened his eyes. Smoke and ashfleweverywhere. He slowlysat up with  
pain growing in almost every area. He looked around to see his fellow guild mates unconscious. He couldn't remember just what happened. Suddenly his eyes widened as he began to look around faster. "Oi, Levy! You here?! Levy!" He scrambled

onto his aching legs and began to walk around calling. "Levy! Where are you?! Shrimp!" Gajeel fell on his knees after tripping over something. He looked back to see Lily on the ground. "Oi, Lily!" Gajeel shook his buddy. "Wake up! Lily!"

Lily slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He slowly reached and held hishead with his paw as he asked. "What happened?"

"Where's Levy?!" Gajeel asked Lily seriously.

"I don't know." Lily shook his head before looking around putting his paw down. "Last time I checked she was with you in front of the entrance of the guild hall."

Gajeel's eyes widened as he slowly started to remember...

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Gajeel!" Levy asked walking over to Gajeel who was about to exit the guild hall. Gajeel looked at her as she stopped next to him. "Are you going on a job?"

"Yeah. We need money for baby stuff." Gajeel nodded slowly. "Might as well start saving up now."

"Yeah." Levy nodded before asking. "How Long do you plan to be gone?"

"A day or two." Gajeel shrugged as he looked out the guild doors. "I'm leaving Lily here to watch out for you."

"Gajeel,I'm only a few weeks pregnant. He can..."

"No,he's staying here to protect and take care of you." Gajeel interrupted her.

Levy smiled at Gajeel and nodded. "Okay then. Be back soon okay?"

"You got it, Shrimp." Gajeel smirked at her when a bright light glowing in front of them. Gajeel's eyes widened as he jumped in front of Levy with his back to the light. "Get down!"

"Gajeel!" He heard Levy's paniced voice yell before being shot off the way he was it was all blackwith Levy still in his arms.

 _ **Flashback end...**_

"That's right, but she's not here now!" Gajeel looked around seriously. Because of Gajeel's hard skin, despite being so close to the blast, Gajeel was able to survive and shield Levy from the blast successfully.

"Was she kidnapped?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Dang it!" Gajeel punched the ground angrily. Lily looked at his partner as he continued. "What kind of person Let's there pregnant...?" Gajee trailed off as he shook his head and glared at the ground.

"We'll find her, Gajeel." Lily told Gajeel as he crossed his paws. "But first, we should get aid from the near by guilds to come and help us. It looks as if some of us are in bad shape."

Gajeel nodded slowly before swearing inhis mind. _I promise you, Levy! We will find you and I will bring you home! You and the baby!_

* * *

 _ **Short chapter I know. Sorry about that. I'll make them longer. Anyway, I hope you like it so far. Also, as you can tell, Gajeel and Levy don't know they're having twins yet. They'll find out later in the chapter. Anyway,I'll start on the next chapter. Untilthen...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wondering where Levy is? Read on to find out!**_

* * *

Levy slowly woke up to find herself in a dirty cell on a wooden plank that was attached to the wall. Levy slowly sat up and looked around trying to figure out where she was. She then realized Gajeel was nowhere to be heard footsteps coming  
toward the cell and tensed as she stared out from behind the bars. A man with dirty blonde haired man with blue eyes appeared. He wore some fancy clothing and a crown which made Levy think he was some kind of King. The man smiled at Levy and stated. "Greetings,  
Miss Levy. I am Prince Dean Of the Terra Kingdom."

"Where am I and where's Gajeel?" Levy asked seriously.

"Gajeel? I don't know if any... Ah! Yes, Gajeel Redfox, Black Steel Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer. He lays in the ruins of Magnolia along with the rest of your guild." Dean replied with an evil smirk. Levy's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the  
man while she shook. Tears stung her eyes as he shrugged. "He's probably dead, but let's not concern ourselves with that lowlife. You are in Terra, in the royal capital, Danicka."

"Why?!" Levy asked loudly. "Why did you kill Gajeel but brought me here?!"

"I had no use for him but I have a use for you. There is a spell I want casted however it's in a language that is unknown to us. However, you, Miss Levy, know this language and I want you to cast it. It's a very powerful spell but I'm sure you'll be fine."  
Dean told Levy with his arms crossed.

"I'm not doing anything for you!"

"Do you want to risk the life of you and that child?" Dean asked angrily as Levy's eyes widened in horror again. "If you don't want to risk it then you will cast this spell."

"Leave her alone, Dean." A woman with silky black hair told Dean as she stopped next to him. She had black eyes and wore a dark blue tang too and black pants. The woman's figure looked a lot like Juvia's and the woman had verylight skin. However  
what threw Levy off was the woman's emerald cat ears and tail. "You've stressed her out enough." She told Dean with her arms crossed. "Leave the woman be for now and go do something else."

"Now, Mara, is that how you talk to your prince?" Dean asked Mara with a lifted eye brow as his arms fell to his side.

"You are no prince to me." Mara growled as she glared at Dean. "We both know she cantcast the spell in her condition and we both know I will not allow you to harm the child that is in her. You will have to wait nine months to cast this spell which  
I told you **before** you went and destroyed the town so you can't say I should've told you sooner because I did! You just didn't listen to me. Now, go and do some useless crap and leave this pregnant woman alone."

Levy was shocked to hear this woman talk back to a prince like that. From what Levy read about Terra, it was a very strict country and any one who dared to speakagainst the royal family would be exiled or even killed. Dean glared at Mara, who continued  
to glare at him. Dean huffed as he turned away. "I despise this attitude of yours. How many times have I told you, you must speak to me with the respect I deserve."

"I am speaking to you with all the respect you deserve." Mara growled again. "Also, despise my attitude as much as you want. It will not change and youknow justhow many people have tried to change it along with my rebellious and stubborn beliefsand  
failed so don't expect me to act any different with you, even if you _are_ the prince soon to be king."

Dean glared at her darkly and mumbled. "You're very lucky you're too valuable to get rid of." Dean stormed off leaving Mara and Levy alone.

Mara huffed as well before looking back at Levy. Levy flinched at Mara's state. It was completely intensifying and yet mysterious. It fell as if Mara was staring deep into Levy's stared at Levy for a while before looking away and stating.  
"I will go prepare a more suitable room for you. You shouldn't have to sit in this rotting cell, especially while you're carrying a baby."

Levy watched as Mara walked away. Levy couldn't believe what was happening. That woman... was helping her. Later, Mara came back again and escorted Levy to a more suitable room. Levy was shocked at the room shewas ledto. It was a fancy room  
with a white comforter and sheets with white curtains. There was a huge bookshelf full of books Levy has never even heard of. It had a couch with a coffee table. Levy also noticed the closet and the bathroom. Levy eyes widened when she saw a terrace.  
Mara turned and began to walk to the door. "Your first meal should be here shortly." Levy looked back as she watched Mara turn around to shut the door. "Until then, just do whatever." Mara shut the door and Levy heard her lock it. Levy  
walked out to the terrace to see if she could escape but realized how high they really were. She looked to see she didn't have enough things to get her down there. She also noticed the walls and gate that surrounded the entire castle. Levy frowned  
realizing she couldn't escape. She went back inside and went on the bed. She had ears in her eyes as she sniffled. _Oh Gajeel, please don't be dead..._

* * *

_**Hope you likes this chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel sat as he watched Lamia Scale members tend to the wounded Fairy Tail members back at the Lamia Scale Guild in Hargeon. Shelia went around healing anyone she could before having to take a break. Lily sat next to Gajeel as Lily stared at the ground. Gajeel had his head in his hands while his arms were supported by his legs. Gajeel looked at the ground and sighed. "Salamander took one heck of a time to leave on a job."

"Yeah." Lily nodded slowly.

Gajeel stood up slowly and looked at Lily. "I'm going back to what's left of Magnolia." Lily looked up at Gajeel, wondering why he would want to go back there, as Gajeel continued. "There has to be some kind of sign... telling me where they took Levy and the baby."

"I'll come with you." Lily volunteered as he stood up as well.

"Juvia will accompany you." Juvia appeared with bandages on her body. Gajeel and Lily looked at her as she continued. "Juvia wants to help Gajeel find Levy."

"No." Gajeel rejected her help as he shook his head. "I want you to rest and when you're healed, go get Salamander and his team while I'm gone. We're gonna need back up."

"Juvia understands." Juvia nodded slowly as she watched Gajeel and Lily go off. Juvia sighed worriedly as they faded from view.

Gajeel and Lily walked all the way to Magnolia since the train wouldn't go to the burned down town. It took a long while before the two finally made it to Magnolia. The fire was put out and it looked as if some people started planning to rebuild. Gajeel and Lily walked along looking for any sign of a clue. When they got to where the guild once stood, they began to look around. Gajeel was beginning to feel more and more doubt as they looked through the rubble without finding anything when... "Gajeel, I found something!"

Gajeel ran over to his partner who was currently digging something out of the rubble. Lily pulled out what seemed to be a piece of written paper. Lily gave the paper to Gajeel who stared at the paper that said.

 **Long Live Prince Dean.**

Gajeel glared at the paper while his arm shook with anger. _Who the heck is Prince Dean and what the heck does he want with Levy?!_  
style=""font-size:" 18pt;"=""Gajeel questioned angrily in his head.

"We might be able to use this information to find out where Levy is." Lily told Gajeel seriously with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, whoever took Levy and my baby is going to eat my iron fist!" Gajeel yelled angrily with a fire in his eyes. He stared at the note as he continued seriously. "If this man is a prince, then he must be from another country. All we have to do is figure out which country that is."

"Hold on, Gajeel. Doesn't it seem a bit odd they would just leave a note that would say who took Levy? What if they're expecting us to attack and try to retrieve her. We might be playing right into this Prince Dean's hands." Lily told Gajeel as he thought about it while he had his paw holding his chin.

"Well, we can't just leave Levy there! Who knows what that jerk wants with Levy!" Gajeel yelled at Lily.

"I'm aware of that. All I'm saying is that we can't go into this new country recklessly."

"I know! How are we gonna figure out who took Levy?" Gajeel asked Lily.

"If he's a prince of a continent then..." Lily trailed off when he and Gajeel saw a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes with black glasses walking around the runes of Magnolia. She then walked over to the runes of Fairy Tail and looked at it. "Uh..." Lily began, "Can we help you?"

"Who did this?" She asked curiously as she looked at Lily.

"A man named Prince Dean attacked us, destroyed our town and guildhall, and kidnapped one of our friends."

"Oh gosh." The woman replied with her hand near her mouth before pulling out a notebook and started writing. "Looks like Terra wants a war." She then looked up at Lily and asked. "Can you go into more detail in that?"

"We don't have time for a freakin interview!" Gajeel shouted before asking her loudly. "What's Terra?"

"Huh?" She blinked while looking at him.

"You mentioned Terra! What the heck is Terra?!"

"It's a continent that was very close to the Alvarez Empire. Since Fiore defeated them, Terra must I want revenge for their fallen ally! So cool, right?"

"So cool?" Lily asked remembering a certain reporter from the GMG.

"Where can I find Terra?!" Gajeel asked the woman roughly.

"Follow me and I'll show you!"

"Just tell us where it is!"

"Why? I'm going there in a day or so anyway. I could get you guys discounted tickets to get there." The woman replied.

"Okay." Lily shrugged.

"Gah, fine!"

"Okie dokie! Let's go!" The woman ran off with Lily and Gajeel running after her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Levy sat on her bed hugging her knees while she stared at the sheets. She sighed sadly wondering what the prince would do. She then put her legs out in front of her and touched her belly worriedly. _That woman told the prince she wouldn't let him lay a hand on the baby inside me. Can I trust that the baby will be fine?_ Suddenly  
the doors opened to reveal Jena with a tray of food. She walked silently into the room while Levy just watched as Jena set it down on the table. Jena went to walk away when Levy got up and stated. "Wait!"

Jena stopped and looked back at Levy before asking. "What is it?"

"W-Why? Why did you help me?" Levy asked curiously yet seriously.

Jena was silent for a moment before she turned back around and replied bluntly. "That's none of your business."

"But..."

"I suggest you eat something." Jena replied before walking again. She then exited the room and shut the door.

Levy just stood there wondering about Jena's reason. Levy cautiously walked over to the food and investigated it. Her look softened when she realized. _Hm... there isn't any sort of drug to keep my magic at bay or anything of the sort? You'd think they would at least give me something to keep my magic power unusable. Unless it's in the walls..._ Levy  
then casted. "Solid Script... Flower." Her spell was casted like any other with no problems. Levy stared confused as she lowered herself out fo exhaustion. _No? That's odd. Terra is a very well guarded kingdom. Don't tell me Jena did something to help me AGAIN! Why is she helping me?_ That's  
when Levy got an idea _.Jena not agree with Dean? If that's the case, maybe I can somehow get her to help me escape and go back to Fiore!_ Levy ate the food and went back over to her bed before resting again. After a few hours, she stared  
at the ceiling and wondered. _How high are we from the ground?_ Levy walked out onto the terrace and looked down. She was at least three floors up. _Hm... not very high either._ Levy looked up to see at least 80 other stories. _It's so careless for them to put me in this room close to the ground and able to use magic. Unless... Jena didn't tell them!  
_ Levy  
went back into her room before she was spotted and shut the doors as well as locked them. That's when it hit her. _Either that or... they think I can't do anything because I'm pregnant._

Levy sighed and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book when a medium size box fell from the shelf. Levy stared at it before putting the book back and picking up the box. She walked over to the couch and sat down before opening it up. Her eyes  
widened at the many pieces of paper in it. Her attention was draw to the picture at the top of the box. She looked at it curiously to see Jena with a little girl. _Who's that little girl?_ Levy narrowed her eyes at it as she began  
to look through the papers, even though she knew she probably shouldn't. She picked up one of the papers and read...

 **Dear Jena,**

 **Hi! I hope I'm not bugging you... again. You never come around anymore and I'm getting worried they got you again...**

 _Who got Jena?_ Levy wondered before continuing.

 **Anyway, everything here is fine! Although... Jimmy and Jeremy are being annoying. Jimmy keeps calling you Dena and Jeremy keeps calling you Kena. No matter how many times me, Haloke, Awinita, and even Namid correct them, they can't get it through their heads your name is Jena.**

 _Who are these people?_ Levy wondered curiously.

 **I've met this really cute boy too! His name is Blake. I know you don't want me looking at boys since I'm still a little young but hey. If he's hot then he's hot, right? You're probably going to scold me for that later but...**

 _Is this Jena's daughter?_ Levy wondered as she began to think of Jena as a mother before continuing.

 **It really isn't that same without you here. I'm really lonely even if all my friends come over. Please finish your mission and come back soon, Jena. I don't feel safe if you're not around. I always feel like I'm being watched. Anyway, until then**

 **Love, You little sister,**

 **Catori**

 _It's her little sister!_ Levy exclaimed in her head. 18pt;"=""So Jena has a little sister. _I wonder how long Catori has been alone for now. I can't tell when this was written and it doesn't have a date on it...  
_ Levy then thought about  
something. _Does Catori agree with Dean's plan to have me cast whatever spell they want me to cast?_


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel hung over the boat sickly while the woman stared at him confused before Lily told her about his motion sickness. Lily explained, in detail, about what happened when Terra attacked Magnolia. The woman began to think about it before responding. "Odd? If they wanted to get to Magnolia, then they had to have gone through Hargeon. They couldn't have possibly known Magnolia's whereabouts unless one of them had been in Fiore before OR someone from Fiore helped them get on the continent without anyone noticing."

"By the way..." Gajeel began making the woman and Lily looked at him, "Who the heck *gag* are you?"

"Oh! Silly me! I'm Shayera Johnson, but you can just call me Era!" Era smiled happily.

"Era?" Gajeel mumbled as he looked at her.

"Yep!" Era nodded happily. "Don't you dare say it's unusual either. Your talking cat is named Lily and he's clearly a boy and is nothing like a flower."

"One I'm an Exceed. Two, Lily is short for Pantherlily." Lily told her.

"My Point exactly." Era smiles big before she pulled out a book out of her purse. "Let's see... gotta blend in with the crowd."

"Blend with the crowd?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, now cover up your emblems. They'll immediately know you're there for your friend." Era told them seriously.

"Right, cover it up with what exactly?" Lily asked her confused.

"Well, your's is basically covered by your sword so you might be good, however your friend, Gajeel, might need a new shirt or I can cover it with my concealer." Era replied.

"You are not *gag* putting make up on me!" Gajeel glared at her before puking over the side of the boat.

"Okay, then new shirt it is!" Era smile before putting her book back into her purse and replying as she walked off. "I'll be right back with a shirt."

Gajeel finished throwing up before asking Lily when Era was out of View and lifting his head a bit. "Why did we team up with her again?"

"She got us discounted tickets. Without the discount, it would've costed 500,000 jewel a person. With the discount it was cut down to 25,000 jewel a person." Lily told Gajeel seriously. "Also, according to her she knows the lay of the land as well."

"Oh..." Gajeel frowned as he hung his head again.

 _ **At Terra...**_

"About dang time!" Gajeel roared as he got off the boat. He was wearing a whole new outfit. He wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt with black jeans. The three walked through the town while looking around. "Era, where's the castle going to be?" He whispered seriously.

"It's actually not too far from this town. It's the next city to the north." Era told him seriously as she continued to read her book. "However, it's going to be almost impossible to get in."

"Impossible how?" Lily asked her while looking at her.

"Unless you're a V.I.P. or have an invitation, you'll always be watched by the guards. It won't be safe to find your friend unless we're V.I.P or have invitations." Era explained seriously.

"How do we become V.I.P.?" Gajeel asked her.

"Usually they have a tournament to determine the next V.I.P. member but they stopped those tournaments a long time ago. No one has been able to become one since." Era answered Gajeel.

"Perfect. So what? Are we going to have to sneak in?" Gajeel questioned as he looked at the people around him who were giving them looks.

"No, I have some friends who have friends." Era replied as she closed her book and out it in her purse. "First, however..." Era went on with a goofy look on her face, "we should find a place to eat some yummy chocolate mousse!"

"Seriously?" The boys asked.

"Yes!" Era nodded firmly. "Come, come!"

At the restaurant, the boys watched at Era scarfed down a chocolate mousse while smiling big and savoring it at the same time. When she was done they got on the train and headed toward the town where the kingdom was. Era hummed a tune as she read a book while Gajeel leaned against the cart sick to his stomach and Lily just sat on his chair thinking. When they got there, hours later, they got two rooms for Era to sleep in one and the boys to sleep in the other. Gajeel laid awake that night as he thought. _  
I'm so close to Savin Levy. What does this Prince Dean want with Levy anyway?_

 _ **In the castle...**_

Deep within, in the dungeons, a little blue haired girl with frightened purple eyes cried as she leaned against the wall, hugging her legs with her head buried between them. She sniffled as she looked up a bit to see the stone floor. "I want to go home... I want to see her again. I want my sister." She began to sob again. "Please, someone... suke ketekudasai  
 **(save me)** 18pt;"=""."


	6. Chapter 6

Levy day on the couch holding the box in her lap while staring at the ground. Levy noticed it was night time and she should rest, but she was a bit hungry. Levy began to eat the food Jena left her when Jena walked in. "You're not in bed?" Jena asked Levy seriously.

"No, I got hungry." Levy replied with a smile before asking. "If it's not too personal... I came across this box." Levy showed Jena the box. "I couldn't help but look inside it and I found some letters in it from a girl named Catori. It says she's your little sister."

"What of it?" Jena asked with her arms crossed.

"Where is she?"

"Where she is is none of your concern." Jena replied before telling Levy. "I came to tell you two of your friends are on the island." Levy's eyes widened as Jena continued. "One is a black Exceed and the other is the father of the child."

"Gajeel and Lily are here?!" Levy asked happily.

"Don't get so cheery. If I noticed them I'm sure everyone else in this kingdom has too. They will most likely be the main discussion tomorrow at the meeting." Jena told her seriously while Levy's smile disappeared. "Knowing Dean, I won't be in that meeting for very long." Jena then turned away. "Now, Hurry and finish eating. You need your rest."

Levy sighed as Jena left the room and closed and locked the doors. Levy looked down at the box and sighed sadly while running her hand across the top of it. font-size:="" 16pt;"="" _Something is most definitely going on with Dean and Jena. Dean did something to Jena. I just know he did._

 _ **Next day with Jena...**_

Prince Dean stood in the huge dining room staring out his massive window as some of his warriors gathered, including Jena. A woman with long dark purple hair with dark skin and sky blue eyes stated seriously. "Your highness, is there a reason you have called us?"

"Yes, in fact, Kyra. There is a reason. A very important reason." Dean turned to the people before walking over to his chair and sitting down like the rest of them. "Fairy Tail has come to rescue Miss Levy. Two of their members were spotted at the ports."

"Are you kidding me?!" A man with red hair and green eyes shouted angrily. "We have to deal with them now!" He then glared at Jena, who sat with her arms crossed and eyes closed, and shouted. "I bet this is all your fault!"

"I had nothing to do with their arrival, Nolan." Jena told Nolan annoyed.

"However, it's right to assume you had something to do with Miss Levy's room arrangements?" A man with silver hair and silver eyes asked curiously.

"I'm not heartless enough to let a pregnant woman stay in a cell." Jena stated in a tone that made it obvious she didn't regret doing something without Dean's permission.

Dean slammed his hand down on the table and yelled at her. "Have you forgotten who you are below, Jena?! I am the King of Terra! You're just a lowly warrior! Whatever you do must be passed through ME! I'm the ruler not you!"

Jena slammed her hand on the table as well as she stood up and shouted at him while glaring at him dangerously while everyone at the table stared at her horrified and stiff, knowing the consequence of those who defy Dean. "You're no king! I hardly consider you a prince of any country! All I see you is a kidnapper and a spoiled brat who doesn't care what he has to do to get his way, even if it means killing hundreds of people and ruining thousands of lives! As long as  
he's happy, it's all fine!"

"Jena, don't forget your place!" A man with yellow hair shouted at her angrily. "You're talking to royalty whether you like it or not!"

"He's not royalty to me!" Jena snapped before snapping her head at Dean. "I refuse to listen to you, the man who destroyed the lives of the people I care about and MY actions and beliefs shall not change! Go ahead and hang me for treason! That would be better than listening to your rubbish the rest of my life!" Jena turned and stormed out of the dining hall before slamming the doors shut.

"Sir, allow me." A green haired man with black eyes turned and bowed to Dean.

"Very well." Dean sighed as the green haired man went after Jena.

Jena stormed through the halls wanting to get away from Dean and the other people she deemed to be idiots. "Jena, wait up." The green haired man called to her.

Jena stopped and glared back at him. "Go back and listen to that rubbish, Bryson! He hadn't even sent out an order and I'm already annoyed with it!" Jena snapped before he continued to walk away.

"May I remind you what's at stake here?" Bryson asked Jena seriously. "If you keep rebelling, that won't just get you killed. It'll kill Catori as well." Jena stoped in her tracks as he continued. "Are you willing to get your sister killed?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jena asked glaring back at Bryson.

"If you don't want to get your sister killed, come back to the meeting and behave yourself." Bryson told her. "I can't rescue you every time."

"I don't need your rescue." Jena snapped at him. "I need to get Catori and leave this disgusting place."

"The only way you can do that is to obey Prince Dean."

"How gullible are you?" Jena asked while staring at Bryson with a sad look. "Dean will never return my little sister to me. He hasn't let me seen her in years... no matter what I did for him. It's just a false hope he created to get me to listen." Bryson stayed silent as he watched Jena turn away from him. "I just need to be alone for a while. Tell them I'll join them later."

Jena began to walk away from him while Bryson just watched sadly. Bryson turned and began to walk away. _I fear for her. I have a feeling... one of them doesn't have long._


	7. Chapter 7

Gajeel was out on the terrace the next morning staring at the castle. His narrowed eyes focused on it. He wore his dark blue long sleeve shirt with his black jeans. Lily was next to him and looked up at him. Lily could see Gajeel's determination to save Levy in his eyes. Lily looked ahead and asked. "Are you ready?"

"Ya bet I am. Dean's gonna pay for takin Levy and my baby from me." Gajeel growled as he clinched his fist.

"Hey, you boys just going to sit there or what?!" Era asked from inside coming out onto the terrace. She wore a tan crock top with black shorts and some slip ons. Her hair was tied in a pony tail. "You guys ready ta go?" 

"Yeah." Gajeel nodded slowly as he turned and walked passed her. "Let's go save Lev."

"Hm." Era smiled as she followed after Gajeel with Levy.

They walked through town carefully trying not to attract the attention of any guards. Era smiled big as she looked around curiously. Gajeel and Lily were just plain serious while the looked around, slowly making their way to the castle. They spotted a few guards and hid. The guards walked by, allowing Gajeel, Lily, and Era to continue towards the castle. Era peeked around one of the corners and saw the castle gates. She looked around trying to find any guards. She looked the other ways to make sure none were just there watching her. She signaled Gajeel and Lily to follow and they walked toward the gates. Lily flew Gajeel and Era over the gate and on the other side. When they got to the other side. They made a run to the doors. However, Gajeel halted when he caught a whiff of something. He looked up at the terrace on the third floor. He had smelt a faint scent of Levy's scent and knew she was up there. However before he could call out to her someone yelled. "Intruders!" Gajeel looked to see guards running toward them. "Stop right there!"

Era suddenly smirked as a 1/6 Scale M134 Minigun Gatling MachineGun appeared in her hand."WHO WANTS TA DIE FIRST?!" Era asked as she began to fire the gun insanely. Gajeel and Lily stared a bit shocked not expecting  
italic;="" font-size:="" 16pt;"=""this from Era before they joined in the fight.

 _ **With Levy...**_

Levy was on the couch reading a book when she heard shouting along with shooting. Curious she walked over to the doors of the terrace. Her eyes widened when she heard. "Iron Dragon Club!"

She threw open the doors and ran to the end of the terrace. She looked down and smiled brightly when she saw Gajeel fighting off the guards with Lily and some random girl. "Gajeel!" Levy shouted happily.

Gajeel looked up and smiled when he saw Levy. "Levy!" Suddenly Dean cane up from behind Levy and put a knife to her neck. Gajeel's eyes showed anger an hatred as he snapped. "Get the dang knife away from her!"

Dean Just smirked before he ordered. "Arrest them!"

"Sir!" Kyra, Nolan, and a few others, not including Jena and Bryson, appeared on the battle field causing the guards to back up.

Dean disappeared back into the castle with Levy who yelled. "Gajeel!"

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted but had to turn his attention back to the fight since they were out numbered and were being attacked.

"FIRE DRAGON..." a familiar voice sounded making Gajeel's eyes widened. "ROAR!" Gajeel looked to see Team Natsu. "Yo!" Natsu smiled.

"What are ya guys doin here?" Gajeel asked them.

"You told Juvia to tell us about what happened. Once we heard we came back as fast as we could to help get Levy back." Gray replied as he went into his ice make stance.

"Yes, she told us you were heading to the guild hall, or what was left if it. We asked around and some heard you say something about Terra so we came here." Erza nodded as she summoned her swords. "Now, Where is Levy?"

"She's inside the castle with a man called Prince Dean." Lily replied as he slashed his sword.

"You guys head in there. We will take care of things here!" Wendy told them as she fired her attack.

"Go save Levy-Chan!" Lucy yelled as she summoned Loke and Taurus. Gajeel nodded as him and Lily went inside, unaware of the ones waiting in there for them.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Levy was thrown in one of the cells as Prince Dean slammed the cell door shut. He then walked away leaving Levy alone. Levy looked around trying to find a way out but found none. She sighed stressed and hugged her legs when she heard sobbing. She walked over to the wall where she heard it and asked. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Hai." Catori's voice replied.

"What's your name?" Levy asked the girl curiously.

"Catori..." Catori sniffled.

Catori... Levy gasped as she asked. "You're Jena's little sister?!"

"You know my sister?!" Catori asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes! She was the one to bring me food and stuff!" Levy nodded happily. "What are you doing down here?"

Catori fell silent before she finally responded. "It's my fault..."

"Hm?" Levy blinked confused.

"It's my fault... Jena is forced to do bad things."

"What do you mean?" Levy gasped again as she asked. "Wait... don't tell me..."

 _ **With Gajeel...**_

Gajeel and Lily had come to a stop and halted up ahead at Bryson and Jena who stared blankly at them.

 _ **Back to Levy...**_

"I'm a hostage. Dean is using me to make my sister do what he wants." Catori began to cry again. "I haven't seen her in eight years! I miss her so much! I just wanna live life with her again...!"

 _Jena..._ Levy thought sadly as Gajeel and Lily got ready to fight Jena and Bryson.

georgia;="" min-height:="" 18.2px;"=""


	8. Chapter Six

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"=""""""""""Levy day on the couch holding the box in her lap while staring at the ground. Levy noticed it was night time and she should rest, but she was a bit hungry. Levy began to eat the food Jena left her when Jena walked in. "You're not in bed?" Jena asked Levy seriously.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""No, I got hungry." Levy replied with a smile before asking. "If it's not too personal... I came across this box." Levy showed Jena the box. "I couldn't help but look inside it and I found some letters in it from a girl named Catori. It says she's your little sister."

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""What of it?" Jena asked with her arms crossed.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""Where is she?"

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""Where she is is none of your concern." Jena replied before telling Levy. "I came to tell you two of your friends are on the island." Levy's eyes widened as Jena continued. "One is a black Exceed and the other is the father of the child."

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""Gajeel and Lily are here?!" Levy asked happily.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""Don't get so cheery. If I noticed them I'm sure everyone else in this kingdom has too. They will most likely be the main discussion tomorrow at the meeting." Jena told her seriously while Levy's smile disappeared. "Knowing Dean, I won't be in that meeting for very long." Jena then turned away. "Now, Hurry and finish eating. You need your rest."

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;=""""""""""  
min-height:="""""""""" 20.5px;"=""""""""""Levy sighed as Jena left the room and closed and locked the doors. Levy looked down at the box and sighed sadly while running her hand across the top of it. font-size:="""""""""" 18pt;"="""""""""" _Something is most definitely going on with Dean and Jena. Dean did something to Jena. I just know he did._

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;=""""""""""  
min-height:="""""""""" 20.5px;"="""""""""" 

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""" font-style:="""""""""" italic;="""""""""" font-size:="""""""""" 18.00pt"="""""""""" _ **Next day with Jena...**_

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;=""""""""""  
min-height:="""""""""" 20.5px;"="""""""""" 

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"=""""""""""Prince Dean stood in the huge dining room staring out his massive window as some of his warriors gathered, including Jena. A woman with long dark purple hair with dark skin and sky blue eyesstated  
seriously. "Your highness, is there a reason you have called us?"

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""Yes, in fact, Kyra. There is a reason. A very important reason." Dean turned to the people before walking over to his chair and sitting down like the rest of them. "Fairy Tail has come to rescue Miss Levy. Two of their members were spotted at the ports."

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""Are you kidding me?!" A man with red hair and green eyesshouted angrily. "We have to deal  
with them now!" He then glared at Jena, who sat with her arms crossed and eyes closed, and shouted. "I bet this is all your fault!"

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""I had nothing to do with their arrival, Nolan." Jena told Nolan annoyed.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;=""""""""""  
min-height:="""""""""" 20.5px;"="""""""""""However, it's right to assume you had something to do with Miss Levy's room arrangements?" A man with silver hair and silver eyesasked curiously.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""I'm not heartless enough to let a pregnant woman stay in a cell." Jena stated in a tone that made it obvious she didn't regret doing something without Dean's permission.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"=""""""""""Dean slammed his hand down on the table and yelled at her. "Have you forgotten who you are below, Jena?! I am the King of Terra! You're just a lowly warrior! Whatever you do must be passed through ME! I'm the ruler not you!"

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"=""""""""""Jena slammed her hand on the table as well as she stood up and shouted at him while glaring at him dangerously while everyone at the table stared at her horrified and stiff, knowing the consequence of those who defy Dean. "You're no king! I hardly consider you a prince of any country! All I see you is a kidnapper and a spoiled brat who doesn't care what he has to do to get his way, even if it means killing hundreds of people and ruining thousands of lives! As long as  
he's  
style=""""""font-size:""""" 18pt;"=""""""""""happy, it's all fine!"

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""Jena, don't forget your place!" A man with yellow hairshouted at her angrily. "You're talking to  
royalty whether you like it or not!"

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""He's not royalty to me!" Jena snapped before snapping her head at Dean. "I refuse to listen to you, the man who destroyed the lives of the people I care about and MY actions and beliefs shall not change! Go ahead and hang me for treason! That would be better than listening to your rubbish the rest of my life!" Jena turned and stormed out of the dining hall before slamming the doors shut.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""Sir, allow me." A green haired man with black eyes, wearingturned and bowed to Dean.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""Very well." Dean sighed as the green haired man went after Jena.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"=""""""""""Jena stormed through the halls wanting to get away from Dean and the other people she deemed to be idiots. "Jena, wait up." The green haired man called to her.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"=""""""""""Jena stopped and glared back at him. "Go back and listen to that rubbish, Bryson! He hadn't even sent out an order and I'm already annoyed with it!" Jena snapped before he continued to walk away.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""May I remind you what's at stake here?" Bryson asked Jena seriously. "If you keep rebelling, that won't just get you killed. It'll kill Catori as well." Jena stoped in her tracks as he continued. "Are you willing to get your sister killed?"

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""What kind of question is that?" Jena asked glaring back at Bryson.

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""If you don't want to get your sister killed, come back to the meeting and behave yourself." Bryson told her. "I can't rescue you every time."

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""I don't need your rescue." Jena snapped at him. "I need to get Catori and leave this disgusting place."

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""The only way you can do that is to obey Prince Dean."

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"="""""""""""How gullible are you?" Jena asked while staring at Bryson with a sad look. "Dean will never return my little sister to me. He hasn't let me seen her in years... no matter what I did for him. It's just a false hope he created to get me to listen." Bryson stayed silent as he watched Jena turn away from him. "I just need to be alone for a while. Tell them I'll join them later."

font-size:="""""""""" 18px;="""""""""" line-height:="""""""""" font-family:="""""""""" georgia;"=""""""""""Jena began to walk away from him while Bryson just watched sadly. Bryson turned and began to walk away.  
style=""""""font-style:""""" italic;="""""""""" font-size:="""""""""" 18pt;"="""""""""" _I fear for her. I have a feeling... one of them doesn't have long._


	9. Chapter Seven

Gajeel was out on the terrace the next morning staring at the castle. His narrowed eyes focused on it. He wore his dark blue long sleeve shirt with his black jeans. Lily was next to him and looked up at him. Lily could see Gajeel's determination to save Levy in his eyes. Lily looked ahead and asked. "Are you ready?"

"Ya bet I am. Dean's gonna pay for takin Levy and my baby from me." Gajeel growled as he clinched his fist.

"Hey, you boys just going to sit there or what?!" Era asked from inside coming out onto the terrace. She wore a tan crock top with black shorts and some slip ons. Her hair was tied in a pony tail. "You guys ready ta go?"

"Yeah." Gajeel nodded slowly as he turned and walked passed her. "Let's go save Lev."

"Hm." Era smiled as she followed after Gajeel with Levy.

20.5px;"=""""They walked through town carefully trying not to attract the attention of any guards. Era smiled big as she looked around curiously. Gajeel and Lily were just plain serious while the looked around, slowly making their way to the castle. They spotted a  
few guards and hid. The guards walked by, allowing Gajeel, Lily, and Era to continue towards the castle. Era peeked around one of the corners and saw the castle gates. She looked around trying to find any guards. She looked the other ways to make  
sure none were just there watching her. She signaled Gajeel and Lily to follow and they walked toward the gates. Lily flew Gajeel and Era over the gate and on the other side. When they got to the other side. They made a run to the doors. However,  
Gajeel halted when he caught a whiff of something. He looked up at the terrace on the third floor. He had smelt a faint scent of Levy's scent and knew she was up there. However before he could call out to her someone yelled. "Intruders!" Gajeel looked  
to see guards running toward them. "Stop right there!"

Era suddenly smirked as a hugegun appeared in her hand."WHO WANTS TA DIE FIRST?!" Era asked as she began to fire the gun insanely. Gajeel and Lily stared a bit shocked not expecting  
this from Era before they joined in the fight.

20.5px;"=""""

georgia;="""" min-height:="""" 20.5px;"=""""

georgia;="""" min-height:="""" 20.5px;"=""""

20.5px;"="""" 

_**With Levy...**_

20.5px;"="""" 

Levy was on the couch reading a book when she heard shouting along with shooting. Curious she walked over to the doors of the terrace. Her eyes widened when she heard. "Iron Dragon Club!"

She threw open the doors and ran to the end of the terrace. She looked down and smiled brightly when she saw Gajeel fighting off the guards with Lily and some random girl. "Gajeel!"  
Levy shouted happily.

Gajeel looked up and smiled when he saw Levy. "Levy!" Suddenly Dean cane up from behind Levy and put a knife to her neck. Gajeel's eyes showed anger and hatred as he snapped. "Get the dang knife away from her!"

Dean Just smirked before he ordered. "Arrest them!"

"Sir!" Kyra, Nolan, and a few others, not including Jena and Bryson, appeared on the battle field causing the guards to back up.

Dean disappeared back into the castle with Levy who yelled. "Gajeel!"

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted but had to turn his attention back to the fight since they were out numbered and were being attacked.

"FIRE DRAGON..." a familiar voice sounded making Gajeel's eyes widened. "ROAR!" Gajeel looked to see Team Natsu. "Yo!" Natsu smiled.

"What are ya guys doin here?" Gajeel asked them.

20.5px;"="""""You told Juvia to tell us about what happened. Once we heard we came back as fast as we could to help get Levy back." Gray replied as he went into his ice make stance.

"Yes, she told us you were heading to the guild hall, or what was left if it. We asked around and some heard you say something about Terra so we came here." Erza nodded as she summoned her swords. "Now, Where is Levy?"

"She's inside the castle with a man called Prince Dean." Lily replied as he slashed his sword.

"You guys head in there. We will take care of things here!" Wendy told them as she fired her attack.

"Go save Levy-Chan!" Lucy yelled as she summoned Loke and Taurus. Gajeel nodded as him and Lily went inside, unaware of the ones waiting in there for them.

20.5px;"="""" 

_**Meanwhile...**_

20.5px;"="""" 

Levy was thrown in one of the cells as Prince Dean slammed the cell door shut. He then walked away leaving Levy alone. Levy looked around trying to find a way out but found none. She sighed stressed and hugged her legs when she heard sobbing. She walked over to the wall where she heard it and asked. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Hai." Catori's voice replied.

"What's your name?" Levy asked the girl curiously.

"Catori..." Catori sniffled.

 _Catori..._ Levy gasped as she asked. "You're Jena's little sister?!"

"You know my sister?!" Catori asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes! She was the one to bring me food and stuff!" Levy nodded happily. "What are you doing down here?"

Catori 18pt;"=""""fell silent before she finally responded. "It's my fault..."

"Hm?" Levy blinked confused.

"It's my fault... Jena is forced to do bad things."

"What do you mean?" Levy gasped again as she asked. "Wait... don't tell me..."

20.5px;"="""" 

_**With Gajeel...**_

20.5px;"="""" 

Gajeel and Lily had come to a stop and halted up ahead at Bryson and Jena who stared blankly at them.

20.5px;"="""" 

_**Back to Levy...**_

20.5px;"="""" 

"I'm a hostage. Dean is using me to make my sister do what he wants." Catori began to cry again. "I haven't seen her in eight years! I miss her so much! I just wanna live life with her again...!"

 _Jena..._ Levy thought sadly as Gajeel and Lily got ready to fight Jena and Bryson.


End file.
